


I heard you talking in your sleep

by Coquelicot_03



Series: 10 Rarepairs for Christmas [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, French Toast, Gen, malk, non-homo/j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot_03/pseuds/Coquelicot_03
Summary: Kogane was out for a midnight snack hunt!
Relationships: Koganegawa Kanji/Kuribayashi Runa
Series: 10 Rarepairs for Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057709
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I heard you talking in your sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Day two!! 
> 
> 2nd day of Christmas Hozumii gave to youuu! A roommate au!!

  
A soft sniffle. That was the first thing that he heard once he passed by Runa’s room.

After tossing around his bed all night, Kanji decided to make himself something to eat. 

It’s not like he was gonna get some sleep soon, so he got up and rummaged through the cabinets and fridge looking for something decent to consume. 

Eggs? Milk? Bread? I can work with these. He thought.

After heating up the pan with butter, he slowly dipped the bread in milk and scrambled eggs before setting it in the pan. He’s making french toast if that’s what you’re asking. It didn't take long before four toasts were set on a plate and he was already cleaning up the kitchen. 

Within a few moments he was already making his way towards his room, a toast in his mouth holding a mug of milk on one hand, and a small plate on the other. 

He really didn’t know what else to do once he went back to his room. Do some paperwork? No. Watch some volleyball matches? Yeah, too lazy for that. Oh, wait, how about annoying the hell out of Gosh--

Sniff.

Kanji paused, not sure if what he heard was actually right. He was in front of Runa’s door when he heard that. Runa’s no cry baby, he told himself. Shaking his head he resumed his way towards his room thinking that it may have been his imaginatio--

Sniff. Sniff.

Okay, scratch that. He was pretty sure somebody’s crying. And it’s coming from his roommate's room. 

Without a second thought, he let his jaw drop so that the toast in his mouth would fall to the plate he was holding and placing it on top of his mug. He knocked twice before entering the girl’s room. Just to make her aware he’s coming in.

“Ruuuuuuuuuuuuunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?????” He whispered--loudly--and looked around the room.

\---

Runa stayed up quite late doing this and that, you know? Girls’ night routine, damn it who gives a damn if she has acne? She does so shut it. And yes just for that she devotedly cares for herself, but the main thing is she finally ready! 

“Hmmm” which is better? He finally asked me for a darn date… well not exactly, but yea going out movie eating? Date yup that’s that 

She turns her whole dresser upside down “what dress would look simple, elegant and doesn’t seem like over the top?!! The one that won’t seem like I overdress!!” she messed her hair the just throw it all, in the middle of a war plac- her room she found it! A simple yet beautiful designed cute dress that does not look over the top! 

“Mmmmm reedy” she mumbles.

She then swirls in front of the mirror, with a satisfied smile.

“Kanjii…” she said calling for the guy who asked her out, the guy whom she dressed for but he is nowhere to be found, then everything turns to black, everything fades to none.

“Kanji!” she calls out in a cracked voice for she starts to cry.

Today was supposed to be a great day!! Why this?! What now?! Where the hell is Kanji?

Tossing and turning she go, she broke out of cold sweat and seems to be really agitated.

The darkness that seems to be an endless void earlier is now compressing at a very concerning speed, she tried struggling, kicking, and pushing so she won’t get crushed by the black box compressing her into thin nothing.

  
“uuu-Unaa”

“Ack-! Oi”

“Runa you-”

\----

Kogane was punched on the nose by the lady, so he decided to move to her feet and try tickling her awake, but he was kicked at his gut by the sleeping beauty.

“IS SHE STILL ASLEEP?!!” 

After so many tossing and turning, Kogane got slapped onces again,but the poor thing managed to wake the princess up by pinching her nose.

"Hnnng… KA-KANJI?!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! MY BED?! O-ON THE TOP OF ME?!!" she shouted.

Well who won't right? Waking up with a man on top of you? Wouldn't you slap them or even kick them?

"But- hey it isn't- Runa I-" Kogane futile attempting to explain the situation to the distressed lady.

"P-PERVERT!!"

After being punched, slapped, and kicked, he is now being accused as a perverted molester, for trying to wake up the damsel in distress and saving her from a nightmare. Such a blast, so that’s the new way of saying thank you tsk.

then after a few more shouting, and attempted kiss and make up- I mean trying to explain Runa decided to listen to the pitiful lad.

"You… just tried to wake me up? Thank you, I guess" she said looking down thinking of how she just accused the lad a bit harshly.

"haaa… as long as you are well, here, have some lukewarm milk, and try going back to sleep." Kogane said softly, then pat the lady's head before standing up.

"C-could you stay? she asked shyly.

"Just until I fell asleep!" she immediately added, which made the lad smile softly.

"Sure, come now lay down," He answered sitting back to the bed.

"hm!" 

Runa lay down, with Kogane making soft circles in her back, she immediately fell asleep and not long after Kogane followed too. The two of them shared a peaceful night besides each other.

And the french toast was long forgotten.


End file.
